Xeno's Xenocidal HTF Shorts
by Xenophobic
Summary: The titles says it all. still accepting OCs
1. OH MAHSH GAWD!

**Alright! First episode. I don't got much to say sooooo be gin reading btw silhouette is pronounced shill – loot **

**Xeno: The shorts in here are: ****"****You fucking pussy****" ****"My brother Geno"****"Healingshit"****"Dragons and Chipmunks"****"She's my sister…"****"OH GOD A CHICK!"****"A real man"****"SCREAMS"****"Sand Witch"****"Flippy's bad day"****"When you say "Fuck that shit" do you realize what you say?"****"The "Handy" Man"****"You fucking whore"****"Carbonated piss"****"Hey im a Pirate!"****"Aero vs Remmie" "WestXRose".**** The OCs that are in this are:**

**Fido**

**Mimi**

**Reba**

**Bailey**

**Araya Audia**

**Ansom Aria Anoata**

**Asteria May**

**Gin Gin**

**Garret**

**Komei (co-may)**

**Remmie**

**West**

**Rose**

**Selina**

**Plus mine**

**The descriptions of these OCs are in the reviews of the post all OCs in the promo**

* * *

A select number of tree friends were teleported to a place, in the sky with transparent ground. The people who were abducted were confused. They began to look around. Then they saw a figure in a white cloak, and his face was in silhouette. There was also a sky blue bear next to him, with a timid expression. "Who are you?" says one of the people. "I am Xenophobic, and I have kiddna- uh… I mean abduct- um… invited! You all here to live in an alternate version of your home, where you will be involved in random hilarious scenarios, some of which will kill you, all for your creators viewing pleasure!" Said the man garbed in the cloak. "That's such bull shit!" Said one of them. "Yeah well that's to damn bad! And if you don't cooperate, you'll be put through a living hell!" "Now there are a few things that you should now before I eject you into your alternate homes… if you are still a minor, and have never heard the work fuck before… well… you have now. Also, any unkillables out their in this bunch, I will find a way to kill, and it will be in a humiliating way as well. That is your punishment for trying to avoid the whole reason to the happy tree friends." "Hey who's that little bitch beside you?" Says one of them. "Oh that's Aero." "He lured me to a park with promises of candy, then he put me in his car and-" "SHUT UP BITCH!" Xeno cut aero off. "Now you guys go and entertain." "Bu-" "OFF YOU GO!"

-Fizz-

Aero: YOU FUCKING PUSSSSSYYYYY!

Komei: o.o?

-Fizz-

Selina walks into her house and she see's Garret sitting on the couch with another female. A wolf. "YOUR FUCKING CHEATING ON ME YOU BASTARD!" Selina bellows "She's my sister… *Awkward silence*. "Well Fu-"

-Fizz-

Fido and Mimi are sparing in the park when the see a very strange tree friend. They decided to great the new addition to the town. "Hey! What are you suppose to be?" Asked Fido. "It should be obvious… haven't you studied history? And learned about how the squirrels and the chipmunks (England!) came to happy tree land, and slaughtered most of the indigenous people, my kind, and put the rest on shitty reservations, where they slowly died off?" Said the Dragon. "Oh yeah! I remember that!" Said Mimi. "Yeah that's what I am." "Damn that sucks ass." Said Fido.

**Later that day**

Our hero Beoroan, returned home, but when he opened the door at bat hit his face, and he was out cold.

He later woke up in an underground facility, a high tech one at that. He saw many people, of what appeared to be his kind moving all around, doing shit around the base, like moving boxes, smithing metals, on computers, and people practicing at shooting ranges ect. "I see you've woken up Beoroan…"

**To be concluded. :D**

**-Fizz-**

Aero, Cuddles, and and Gin Gin are sitting in Cuddle's house, just chillin' on the couch. Talking about shit and shit "So what about you Aero?" Asked Cuddles. "um… I don't have a girlfriend... or testosterone for that matter…" Cuddles and Gin Gin began to crack up. "Hey fuck you guys! I don't need that shit!" Aero said defensively. "Yeah but, you not a REAL man :)" Said Gin Gin. "Yeah, well if being a man means being a sex crazed, puny brained, unintelligent dipshit, who only sees someone with a set of boobs as a whore, then I don't think I wanna be a man…"

-Fizz-

Xeno: Damn! Writing this is pretty hard :P. well, it least Geno isn't here to-

Geno: Sup bitch?

Xeno: son of a-

Geno: 'I don't have a girfriend' lol wut?

Xeno: DON'T FUCKING DISTURB THE FLOW OF MY GENIUS WRITING!

Geno: Genius? More like a steaming pile of gangrenous rotting shit!

Xeno: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT GENO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!

-Fizz-

Flaky has a shotgun.

Flaky: OH MY HOLY FUCKIN GOD! A CHICK!

-Fizz-

Cuddles is brought into a emergency room, on a gurney "GOD DANMIT HES LOSING BLOOD FAST" Sniffles yelled. "WE GOTTA CLOSE THIS FUCKING WOUND!" Bailey screamed. "Hey wait, doesn't Araya's Blood regenerate limbs? Maybe her spit will heal!" Said Asteria. "Good idea! Aray! Give us a sample of your siliva!" yelled Sniffles. "um… ok…" said Araya. So it stops the bleeding, and closes the wound." Suddenly, a knife flies through the window, and chops off Cuddles arm. "SHIT WE NEED YOUR BLOOD ARAYA!" said Sniffles. "god damnit…" said Araya. So it regenerated his arm (I know it takes weeks, but this is out of convenience), but then the glass of the other window shattered, and covered cuddles in gashes. "I KNOW! WE CAN GET HER ORGASM!" Yelled Bailey. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Araya said. "Yeah im sure that stuff heals on contact!" said Asteria. "NO NO NO! F**K NO! YOU NOT FUCKING, FUCKING ME!" "Well then…" Sniffles trips her and stabs her hand down her vagina, and grabs that clear shit :(. And rubs it all over Cuddles and it heals on contact. "FUCK YOU GUYS TO HELL!" "FUCK HE FLATLINED!" They all look at her. "oh no… No! NO!" "Come on Araya! Im sure you shit will restore his life!" Said Sniffles. "NONONONONO FUCK YOU! GET A AWAY FROM ME YOU 1 DIMENSIONAL SONS OF WHORES!" "TABOGONEY TIME" They all jump her, and tie her up. Then they got to a sailboat, and force feed her milk and honey. Then they tie her to the mast, and leave her there for a couple of hours. When they return, Araya is submerged in a pile of shit up to her neck. "Ok! We got the shit! Um… you can get up now Araya… Araya? Hmm?" asked Asteria. "Oh thats right! Tabogoney kills you!"

**Told ya it would be humiliating!**

-Fizz-

Ansom Remmie OutPhase:

-Fizz-

Flippy and Toothy are being pinned down in a fire fight. "SHIT WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Said Flippy in terror. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT DID YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DRINK SODA YOUR PISS WILL BE CARBONATED?" Toothy yelled back. "WHY THE FUCK DO I WANNA KNOW THIS?" Flippy asked. "I DON'T KNOW? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUSPOSE TO SAY RANDOM SHIT WHEN YOU THINK YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!" "… WHAT THE FU-

-Fizz-

West and Reba are sitting on a bench. "Soooo…" west began. "done any plundering lately?" "what? Why would you ask that?" "well… um… you know your breed-" "OH SUCK A COCK YOU FUCKING RACIST DICKWEED!"

-Fizz-

Aero: YOU MUST HELP MEH DEFEAT THE SAND WITCH!

Remmie: Theres only me stupid ass… and, why do you need help toeat a sandwich?

Aero: NO LIKE THE WITCH OF THE SAND!

Remmie: Where the fuck are we gonna- WHAT THE FUCK?

They are teleported to a desert cave.

Sand Witch: HEHEHEEHEH!

The witch bitch throws a rock a Remmie's head

Remmie: OW! FUCKING HELL!

Aero: NOOOOOOOOOOO REMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SAND WITCH! IM GOING TO INSINERATE YOU AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL REMAINS AS A CONDOM TO FORTICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!

Witch: wut?

Aero: IM GONNA SKULL FUCK YOU! IMA FIREN MAH LAZAR! !

-Fuzz-

Geno: It's Fizz dumbass

Xeno: SHUT THE HELL UP GEN!

-Fizz-

Aero: How bout a sparring match Remmie?

Remmiie: Sure!

They get ready to fight, then run at each other

Both:

You have been BSOD'ed. Have a jolly fucking good day jackass.

-Fizz-

Flippy's day has been going down hill. When he came home he found that his house had been robbed of EVERYTHING. "FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted. "WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE DONE THIS!" He thought for a moment. " LIFTY AND SHIFTY!

-Fizz-

Toothy points a Giggles, with Cuddles with her. "You fucking whore!" Cuddles punches his lights out

-Fizz-

Rose is being stalked at night in the big city. Just then, West pounces out of the shadows at Rose. She pulls out a Molotov, and smashed him in the face with it after side stepping him, then she grabs a stray led pipe, and swings it at him as he's on the ground, withering in pain, and right before the pipe makes contact-

-Fizz-

Handy: IM FUCKING HANDY BITCHES! IM THE MASTER OF THE FUCKING WORLD!

-Fizz-

Aero: soooooo Fido? Are you gonna get meh a soda? :3.

Fido: no fuck that shit!

Aero: wai- wait… fuck that shit? You wanna fuck a pile of shit?

Fido: shit your right! That sounds so wrong! And kick someones ass? What relevance does kicking someone in the ass have?

Aero: Yeah and what about Fuck you Mother? D:

-Fizz-

All of the OCs are teleported back to the same place. "Great work guys! Now get the fuck out…"

**End muther fuka **


	2. FUCKIN INSANE!

**Alright next episode! Im pretty sure that I have used all who has posted's ideas! except the talent show! i need that one for the next episode!**

**The OCs **

**Fido**

**Mimi**

**Reba**

**Bailey**

**Araya Audia**

**Ansom Aria Anoata**

**Asteria May**

**Gin Gin**

**Garret**

**Komei (co-may)**

**Remmie**

**West**

**Rose**

**Selina**

**Noxious**

**Fang**

**Aero**

**Ali (ally)**

**Arya**

**OutPhase**

**Martian**

**Blood**

**The shorts for this episode are:**

**Fido Sits Cub**

**Aly vs Killer**

**You Fucking Suck Aero**

**(NO LONGER DOING THIS ONE)**

**Toilet Insanity**

**Face Down In The Toilet, In A Pool Of Your Own Blood**

**CPR**

**Clash of Heros**

**Movie Insanity**

**You Wanna Fuck With Me?**

**TV Show Hell**

**Buddhist Monkey's Inbred Cousin**

**Disco's Fail Dating Skillz**

**Ansom the Scythe Master**

**Inter-dimensional Chaos**

**The Great Air-Ship Race In Needle Hell!**

**Neo-Corpus**

**The description for the OCs are in my submission station**

**A.N. i will explain what "suplex" means in advance. for those of you who dont know what that means of course. its when you grab someone from front or behind, then you bend backwards to a 180 degree angle, thus slamming him, head first on to the floor. if you dont get the description, then look for the link in my profile, as well as the thing that cuddles will do :). Sorry this came out later them expected. i ended up writing alot more then a anticipated. back fuck that. enjoy the shit.**

* * *

The OCs are once again, on the same place they were last time. with Xeno overlooking them. but there was someone else next to him. Another cloaked figure. it was Kalgante. "OH GOD KALGANTE!" Komei said. "PLEASE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THESE FUCKING DIPSHITS! I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! IF I HEAR THAT PEDO BEAR AERO CALL ME A FUCKING PUSSY ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO FUCKING SNAP!" "Sorry Komei, but i can only take you away when i get out the next chapter of Deadliest OCs sooooo. yeah! Have fun in hell!" "HEY FUCK YO-"

-Fizz-

Fido was Biking to Pops Manor. He said that he would babysit cub while Pop was away on... What ever the fuck he does. after 3 more minutes of biking, Fido saw the gleaming amber aura glow of Pops Manor. Pop was already waiting outside for him. He approaches the house, and Pop gives him his instructions. "Alright, have him in bed by 8. Cubs favorite play pen is on the 4th floor to the left, and DONT go into the closet... what you find in there is... slightly disturbing..." Pop said. "Dont worry im sure cub will be no trouble" Fido said. "Well im off. Take care of Cub!" "I will." Fido enters the house and closes the door. "Alright Cub! what do you wanna do?" "I wanna pay duh Faky game! :D" Cub said innocently. "The Faky game huh? how do you play?" Fido asked. "Um i dun know. we need Faky :(" Cub said sadly. "Well we cant . Flaky's away on... um... business..."

**Elsewhere...**

Flaky is repeatedly stabbing a little Mexican girl. "GIVE ME (stab) BACK (stab) MY (stab) FUCKING (stab) CEREAL DORA!" "I- I dont know where it is! Please stop!" Dora said in tears. "Not talkin huh? well then... your of no use..." Flaky picks her up, and walks over to a wood chipper. "Wh- What are you doing! N- Noooo! Plea- glullgulrlgggggggurlu-" She is cut off as the rotating blade that stabbed into her lungs.

**Back to the plot**

"Wel if Faky's not here den i wan to pay-" "why is dare milk in here?" Said a familiar voice. "Ooooooh fuckin hel-" "Ohhi Fido!" Said Lumpy. "Goddamn! Shut up! Shut you fucking face! Why the fuck are you even in Pops house!" "No this is mah tool shed!" Lumpy said. "... GET THE FUCK OUT! DIPSHIT!" Fido said angrily. "Fine! but only if you agree to milk my sister! she a cow!" Lumpy said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU DONT HAVE A FUCKING SISTER! OR ANY BROTHERS OR FAMILY! YOUR THE FAILED RESULT OF REBECCA BLACK TRYING TO CREATE A SON IN A LABORATORY BECAUSE NO ONE IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD FUCK FUCK HER! YOU TURNED OUT RETARDED, AND MADE EVERYONE AROUND YOU'S LIFE A LIVING HELL! BECAUSE YOU, ARE SUCH A STUPID ASSHOLE!" "Fine den jerk!" Lumpy stormed off. "Fido?" Cub said. "Yes Cub?" "What does fuck mean?" Cub asked. "uuuuhhh... um... its a word that if you say under the age of 13 5 times, you will... EXPLODE INTO FIRE! AND YOU SAID IT ONCE! D:" "W- What? ;_;" Cub began to cry. "No no... don't cry! um... I know!" Fido darts toward the closet, to look for something to play with. when he opens it, a dead body falls out. a tan bear. Female. With residues of blood, semen, and tears. from what it looked like, people came to Pops house, killed and and raped his wife, then left. Cub was most likely sleeping in his crib at the time. to hide it from Cub, Pop must have hid the body in the closet, and spent hours crying over it every time Cub was asleep. "DAT LOOKS LIKE MOMY D:" cried cub. "Um... this isnt Mommy! This is... MY NEW TOY I WAS GONNA SHOW YOU!" "OH! DATS WEAWY KEWL! LEMME PLAH WIT IT!" "Sure Cub!" _"well this is supremely fucked up... i just made him start playing with his dead mothers body!" _Just then, theres a knock on the door. "Shit! that must be Pop!" Fido hesitantly opens the door, only to find Lumpy, standing there confused. "Ah! Fido! I need to barrow your light bulbs!" "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED THAT?" "Becauuuuuse! i have to hook it into my Toothy!"

**Elsewhere**

Toothy: "Come on! how did i even get here?" Toothy said, chained to a basement wall.

**Back to the plot!**

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "HOOK INTO TOOTHY"?" Fido yelled in anger. "BECUZ! I NEED HIM TO HAVE SHINY ARMOR!" Lumpy yelled back. "WHAT... FUCKING... SHINY... ARMOR! YOU MUST HAVE FUCKING SHIT FOR BRAINS! GO FUCKING FORNICATE YOUR SELF WITH A GARBAGE DISPOSAL YOU FUCKING STUPID DOUCHE BAG!" Fido said. "hmmmm not a bad idea! that could feel pretty good!" So Lumpy goes to his house, takes off his pants, and goes to the sink. he then sticks his junk down the hole, and thrusts back and forth. "OOOOH YAAAAAH THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA!" Right as he is ejaculating, he sees a switch. "Huh? what does this switch do? Lets see!" so he turn it on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ." Lumpy screams in agony as a flurry of blood and cum are rocketed out of the hole, and all over the place. including his mouth. he attempts to save what was left of his cock by pulling it out, but the applied pressure only helped rip it off. "" Lumpy then got up, put his pants back on, and stormed out of his house, in the direction of Pops manor. Fido is lounging on the couch when he hears a rather hard knock. "Fuck me..." Fido says under his breath. he walks past Cub, who was playing with his mother's dislodged eye. Fido opens the door, knowing who it would be. "The hell do you want kn- why the fuck is there blood running down your le- you didnt..." "I DID! YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME I HATE YOU! NOW GIVE ME A CONDOM TO COMPENSATE!" Lumpy yelled. "Why the fuck do you need a fucking condom if you have no fucking dick?" "SO I CAN GROW A NEW ONE STUPID!" There is a long silence, then Fido slams the door in Lumpy's face. then there is a knock. "WHAT?" "I need kandy!"

*Slam*

*Knock* *Open

"I WANT TO GO ALL NIGHT WITH MIRANDA BEDDINFEILD!"

*Slam*

*Knock* *Open*

"I NEED THE CHOAS EMARALDS"

*Slam*

*Knock* *Open*

"I LIKE WAFFLES!"

*Slam* *Knock* *Open* *Slam* *Knock Open Slam Knock Open Slam Knock Open *

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT? HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SLAM THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR BEFORE YOU FUCKING GET THAT I WANT YOU TO FUCKING GET THE FUCK OUT OF, AND OFF OF POPS PROPERTY! FUCK OFF!" Fido blasted with vicious ferocity. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant you mom! :D" Lumpy said innocently. "... ok... she's in port town! on the other side of the city!" "Thanks Fido!" Then Fido closed the door. he went to the phone. he then dials Flippy's number. "_Hello?"_ Fido grabs a Glock 45. cal, and fires it next to the phone. That awakens Flippy's PTSD. "_WHO THE FUCK IS IT?_" "It's Fido. Listen Fliqpy, i need you to fucking kill that stupid asshole Lumpy. Hes heading over to port town." "_And whats in it for me?_" Fliqpy asks. "I'll let you fuck my sister." "_DEAL_" So Fliqpy goes off to fucking murder Lumpy. He Travels to the entrance of the highway, leading to port town, and he finds Lumpy, fucking a parked car's exhaust pipe, with the stump of his dick. "OH YAH! YOU LIKE DAT DUN YOU?" "_What the fuck is wrong with that little dumbass...?_" Evil asks Flippy. "_Not really sure... look... im not going to let you get fucked... i dont need that shit on my hands..._" "_Oh yes you will! or I'll rape Petunia, and shes gonna tell everybody your a rapist!_" "_GOD DAMNIT! FUCK YOU_" Flippy exploded mentally. Fliqpy slowly approached the blue dumbass. Lumpy heres a a twig snap under Fliqpy's foot. Then turns around. "Hey! are you my teleprocter?" Lumpy asks. "Close..." Says Fliqpy. he lunges at Lumpy, pulling out a knife, then he stabs Lumpy, and rips downward. then he push him down, and jams the knife in his belly. then he takes his leg, and snaps it backwards, and nails it to his stomach using the knife, then he pulls the knife out of his stomach, and through his leg, gets him up, and stab his head, then throws him by the knife off the bridge, and he plummets to a watery grave. Then he pulls out his cell, and dials Fido. "Tis finished." Says Fliqpy "_good good good. now return here to claim your reward! Haddy is here already!" _So Fliqpy goes to Pops house. and opens the door to find Haddy and Fido. "ALRIGHT! NOW GET YOUR ASSES INTO THE FUCKING CLOSET!" Fido says. After a few hours, Haddy steps out, and leaves. Flippy emerges a minute after, covered in blood and sperm. "D:"

Xeno: Finally! Complete!

-Fizz-

Ali is in her room, on a cruise, playing a guitar. shes hears a knock on her door. she walks up to her door and opens it. but know on is there. "Who could that have been? and where could the person have gone? its just a long hallway outside here." Ali said, confused. Just then, a strong arm grabs her from behind by the neck, attempting to choke her to death. She head butts him with the back of her head, and elbowed him in the stomach, then broke free of the grip, and ran to the end of the corridor, and turned the corner. The killer attempted pursuit, but right as he was about to turn, a fist hit his face. Ali punch him, then she punched him in the ribs, and kicked him in the stomach, and attempted to jumping stomp his head, but the killer jack-knifed backwards, and back flipped, to avoid a deadly kick. Ali charges at the killer, and he blocked her punch, then round-housed her face, flip kicked her, then jumped off her chest, recoiled off the wall, and aerial punched her, making her stumble back. the killed attempted to follow up in his combo, but she grabbed his punch, and elbowed his arm joint, then she turn around, arm in hand, and back-kicked him in the face. then she spun in the air, and horizontally round-housed him in the air, causing him to be knocked upwards. She landed on her feet, and high kicked him. then she punch him in the direction of the window (note the they are 50 stories up on a cruise (i know big ass ship)), and flying kicked him out the window. as the both fell they continued to fight. the killer punched her face, and she kneed him in the stomach. she grabbed him, and pulled herself under him, then she turned upside down, and double kicked his spine, then she grabbed out her knife, and slashed upwards, bringing herself above him, then she slashed downwards, side ways, down, up, side, diagonal, down side up down up, then she flip kicked off of him, and went into arrow head position, as to make her self fall fast, then she flipped over, and axe-kicked him in the head, the she grabbed her knife, flipped it above her, then tries to stab him, but he grabbed her knife, pulled himself at level with her, and kicked away from her, making him go into a window. he escaped. "Shit!" She said, still falling. She reaches into her pack, and grabs out a grenade. then she angles sideways, and throws the nade at her feet, rocketing her inside a window. she is still flying through the air. she flys out another window, the she sees a bridge with a railing. she grabs the railing, and throws herself through both railing, then she flies through another window, rolls, and gets sent out ANOTHER WINDOW, she falls, and lands in the pool, in which Mimi, Fang, Aero, and Selina were. "What the fuck?" Fang asked. "Don't ask..." Ali said.

-Fizz-

Aero was in his room, relaxing. Just then, Xenophobic walked in. "Sup ho? heard you got killed in deadliest OCs in a way you could have avoided..." Xeno said. "Hey shut up! I was under pressure!" Aero said. "What the fuck? Pressure never effected you before!" "So what do you suppose i do?" Aero asked. "Kill Kalgante!" "What? Thats a fucking shitty idea!" "Think about it...

-Fizz-

Aero... Ok fuck this! long story short, Kalgante verbaly owns xeno, and Aero finds out the safety is on and kalgante goes inside! i dont wanna write this again! the comp fucked up!

-Fizz-

Xeno: Hey West! i gots new OCs! Guess what the name of the first on is!

West: Fag?

Xeno: God damnit guess REAL guesses

West: Tooth? Wind? Cum? Blood-

Xeno: YES BLOOD! :D NOW GUESS THE NEXT ONE!

West: Whore?

Xeno: QUIT IT JACKASS!

West: alex? horse fucker? Rofl? Victor? Martain-

Xeno: YAY! NEXT!

West: Your mom

Xeno: STOOOOP D: STUPID BITCH!

West: ok ok ok ok... dick sucker

*xeno punches west*

West: ok ok ok ok alright! um... candy?

Xeno: Whats the dark place that woman get raped in all the time?

West: um... ally?

Xeno: YES ALI! NOW GUESS BLOODS COLOR! ok fuck this shit! *Shoots west* FUCK THIS SKETCH!

-Fizz-

Garret sits down on the toilet to take a shit. first he drops a log. then it attacks. he is going crazy on the toilet, struggling not to fall off. he hangs on by the seat. then he it stops. he grabs the toilet paper, wipes a tear off his eye, and tries to wipe, but as he puts hand hand there, IT STARTS UP AGAIN! AND HE IS NOW SHITTING ON HIS HAND! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HH AHRAHAHRAHRHRARHAHRHA" He yells in pain and frustration" then he stops. he gets up, and goes to the sink to wash his hand, and as hes turning it on... You know what happens, HE STARTS SHITTING AGAIN! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRGARHAGA GOD DANMIT!" when he stopped, he tried to go over to the toilet, but he slips on shit, and and falls down, and hits his head. he reaches to rub his head, and as hes rubbing he just realized that he had shit on that hand! "GAW- AH FUCK!" he attempts to jack-knife up, and when his legs are upward..., HE STARTS SHITTIN! when its all over his face is submerged in shit! Just then Araya walks by. "Oh yeah! forgot to tell you!" Araya said. "I put laxatives in your milk-shake!"

-Fizz-

Gin Gin and Noxious were sitting in a second floor hallway, at the landing to the second stairway. on the other side of the hallway there was a bathroom, parallel to the first stairway. "and so i was born, face down in a toilet!" Noxious said. "Goddamn no wonder your such a fucking loser!" Gin Gin said "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Noxious said in shock. "BECAUSE! YOU WERE BORN FACE DOWN IN THE TOILET! AND THATS HOW YOU'LL END! FACE DOWN IN THE TOILET IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Gin Gin said. "WELL FUCK YO-" Noxious coughs up blood. "UH OH! I NEED TO THROW UP!" Noxious runs the the bathroom. then he coughs up more blood. then he coughs up his lungs, and dies. his head slumps over into the bloody toilet, recently used... "See what i mean? face down in a toilet... Gin Gin said.

-Fizz-

Flippy is Playing Heavenly Sword, and Flaky is surfing the web for high graphic FPSs. all of a suden, Flippy starts choking! oh noez! "Shit" Flaky exclaims. she goes up to the choking body of Flippy, and looks both ways. God if anyone sees me doing this... At the same moment, Rose, Remmie, and Selina are below the window, out side. "Good shot with that chip Rose. "Remmie said. "Yeah, now lets hurry up and take that picture of Flaky giving Flippy CPR so we can get our money from those dipshit fans, who need bullshit proof." Selina said. "Lol wut?" Remmie said. "Lets just get the danm picture..." Rose said. "OKAY GOT IT! FUCKING RUN!" Remmie said. "OOOOH SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAGS!" Flaky roared. "YOU FUCKERS AINT GETTING AWAY! IM GONNA-" a guy with a reef blower turn the blower on, and you cant hear what Flaky is saying. "SHES GONNA WHAT?" Selina says. "OVER THERE! DOWN THE WATER FALL SHAFT THINGY!" Rose says. So they escape that crazy ass bitch. "Fuck! they got away! Wait... did i forget someth- SHIT!"

Xeno: Flippy is dead :3

-Fizz-

There were 3 hero's... there was a great swordsman... he had developed a special way of swordsmanship... his name was Swordsupyourass... Another... was a great hand-to-hand fighter, who wielded clawed gloves... his name was Handjob... and the final warrior... was a master of versatility... he was a great hand-foot master, and he wore a bat... he could shoot awshum energy beams... his name... was Backpack... and in this very area... they shall clash in honorable combat...

-Fizz-

The tree friends, and tree OCs were at the movies. and Blood busts through the movie sheet. "FUCK YOU ALL" Blood screams. He cuts himself, and converts his blood into deadly energy, in which he uses to smite everyone in the room.

-Fizz-

Asteria, Mimi and Reba are sitting at a restaurant table, they look pissed off at some kids sitting across from them. Hey assholes! thats bullshit! we already payed you in advance to make those! you cant start your own fucking shit making those, when you haven't made ours yet, and you stole our money!" Reba said. "yeah well, you shouldn't have paid us in advance! were not gonna do it, now that you gave us the money! you only do that to someone you trust! what are you gonna do sue us? were 10!" said one of the kids. "ooooh you son of a fucking BITCH!" Asteria said. "Calm down Asteria!" Mimi said. "NO NO FUCK THAT! THESE KIDS ARE FUCKIN WITH ME! YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME? I'LL SHOW YOU WANT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME!" Asteria draws a knife, and um. I CANT DO SOMEONE GETTING MURDERED RITE NOW! so i'll just say she kills them all and shit. and they take the moneh :3.

-Fizz-

OutPhase had set up TV show equipment. he was ready to make a show about historical tragic events. "hello, and welcome to Beyond the Bullshit. Today we will be-" Just then, Aero walks in. "HOLY SHIT! YOUR MAKING A TV SHOW? :D" Aero said. "yes, and were live... so get the fuck out..." "OH MAH SHIT I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE OWN TVEH! :O IM AEWO! HAI BITCHES :D" "OUT! OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!" OutPhase pushes him out. "Okay... sorry about that! should happen agi-" Aero comes in with West. "Shee Wesht? we own TV :D" Aero said "OH MAH GAWD TV :D!" "I SAID FUCKING OUT!" Out phase said "West walks over to the camra, and licks the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" OutPhase bursts.

**Elsewhere**

Araya is sitting on her couch, watching TV. "Oh what the fuck? they think they can cause chaos better then ME? oh Fuck them! im gonna show these assholes how shits done!"

**Back to the plot!**

Araya bursts through the door. shooting waves of spirit energy all around the room. "OH GOD DANMIT!" OutPhase screams. "HAAAI ARAYA! WE OWN TVEH!" Says Aewo "I KNOW! THATS WHY IM CUASING FUCKING CHOAS! AND SPELLING SHIT WRONG!"

**Elsewhere**

Noxious is sitting on his couch. he flips to The channel OutPhase is on. "These dicks think they can cause more damage them i can? well then! I'll show them how shits done!

**Back to the plot**

An RPG warhead flies through the door. "OH WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?" OutPhase yells. "HAI NOXIOUS! IM AEWO! AND U OWN TVEH!"

**Elsewhere**

Bailey is sitting on his couch. "OH SWEET ASS! A FIRE FIGHT AT OUTPHASE'S HOUSE!"

**Back to the plot!**

Eventually a massive fire fight has broken out in OutPhase's house. somehow people have teams, and sides and shit. from the out side of the house it looks like a bullet and nade storm is going on in there. back then... "EVERY BODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone looks at OutPhase in shock. "I MADE THIS SHOW TO RAISE AWARENESS ABOUT BULLSHIT THAT HAPPENS IN THE WORLD! NOT FUCKING FIREFIGHTS EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OU-" "Um hello i am the President of TV and shit" Said a disembodied voice. "WHO?" "Yes um, you show is doing very well! its the top rated show in Happy Tree Land!" Said the President. "I DONT GIVE A FUCK THATS NOT WHY I-" "So heres your moneh!" "Money?" "Yep! you get lotz of money for doing this shit!" "Oh... WELL CARRY ON GUYS!"

-Fizz-

Buddhist Monkey is traveling down a dirt road. then he comes to a house. "Okay! lets visit my cousin! huh? not here? hey a note!" _**Gone to the zoo**_ well shit. Monkey travels to the zoo. "why is he ina ca- OH MY GOD HES INBRED!"

-Fizz-

Disco Bear is at a dance... thing... party... what ever. he is alone, so he tries to get a girl. he walks up to Giggles. "No fuck off... i dont want any of your stupid shit right now..." Giggles said. "But i haven't said anything to you yet!" Giggles pulls a Desert Eagle on him "SHIT" So he goes over to Petunia. "Hey? wanna dance?" Disco says deductively. "um not really..." "Bu-" "I said not really!" And she pulls out a M4 Super 90! Fully loaded with explosive, incendiary rounds. "OK OK OK!" So then he goes over to Flaky. "Look Disco Fag... i know you want me to dance with you, and eventually get seduced into sex, well, ask your self this. i am an assassin, for a secret organization, and i have killed many people, and i can probably find 300 unique, and painful as to kill you if you dance with me. do you really want to dance? No? i didn't think so..." So Disco Fag (^.^) goes over to the punch bowl, but he is stopped by Cuddles, Handy, and Flippy. "The fuck were you trying to do?" Cuddles says "well i was trying to get a da-" "YOU DONT FUCKING DANCE WITH PETUNIA YOU FAGGOTY BITCH!" Handy says. "Yah dun tut mah fwiend!" Aero walks by "Oh god danmit, Flippy's acting like a fucking 2 yr old again, HEY THIS ISNT THAT STORY BITCH!" Aero says. "SHU UP AEWO D:" Flippy flying kicks disco bear, then teleports to him as he surges forth, then high kicks him upwards, Handy is in the air waiting for him. He double round-house him, and he gets sent flying, diagonal-down. Cuddles catches him, jumps up with him, and does a whirling aerial, spiraling suplex, in a flurry of energies. "Wow wew you wearn to do dat cuddy? :o" Flippy asks. "Aero..." he says.

Disco Bear is walking on the sidewalk, wondering why no one likes him. he stumbles across a MAGICAL LAMP:D! He rubs it. "OH MY GOD A GENIE! I KNOW I WISH FOR A D-" "Death? K!" "WAIT WUT?" "IMA FIREN MAH LAZER"! "NONONONON OPZLPZLZPLZPZLPZLZ"

-Fizz-

Ansom Slices off Mime's head.

-Fizz-

Gin Gin is walking in a park. then a portal rips open, and an argonian walks. "FUCK YOU SAYS GIN GIN BITCH!"

-Fizz-

All the OCs are teleported, and sorted to be equal teams, in three airships then they can hear Xeno's voice boom "OKAY BITCHES! YOU MUST RACE THROUGH FUCKING NEEDLE HELL!" Xeno's computer explodes. "FUCK! well it looks like i have to wait for next episode to put then through hell... :("

-Fizz-

Cuddles is sitting on the bed in the hospital room. Sniffles is his doctor. "Well Cuddles. you have a new disease called neo-corpus. it has the side effects of regular corpus, the long life, partial immortality, and Massive deformities. The new side effects are, acidic jizz-" "WHAT?" Cuddles says surprised. "um ya... you testicles fill with acid, and your inside flesh is just tough enough to not be corroded away at. also theres string dick-" "UHG D:" "um yes... you dick sheds in strings, until it peels off completely, so the acid has to come out of your ass... also your ribs turn into tendrils, but the remain hard, they constantly bump into your organs, and every time your organs are touched, you break out in pox all over your body, and they explode when they make contact with anything. its quite messy but at least you dont die! also-" OK OK JUST STOP! I GET IT IM FUCKED! DONT MAKE ME FEEL WORSE D:"

-Fizz-

**God damn! that took longs shit! didnt except to write so much! if i didnt it would have been out yesterday! welp. R&R and shit! :O GTFO AND STFO D: oh yeah by the way, im starting a new story, telling about OutPhase's back story.**


	3. NEED IDEAS

**Alright guys. i need you ideas! :D im not getting them fast enough! and any idea you submit will most likely be used :3**


End file.
